


Death is like...

by emeraldsword



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of books about death. They're all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is like...

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

I read a book about death once. It talked about death being a river, and the souls went along the river through various gates until they were finally dead. It’s a nice idea, but doesn't account for Reapers at all. From what I see, death is where a streem joins a lake. Some souls just go straight on in but some people get stuck in an eddy and have to go round a couple of dozen times before they can go through.

Maybe Rupe knows why some souls so through and others don't. If he does, he's sure not telling me.


End file.
